Thor
Thor Odinson jest asgardzkim bogiem Piorunów,byłym królem Asgardu i Nowego Asgardu oraz członkiem-założycielem Avengers,który za swoje nierozważne zachowania został zagrażające jego ojczyźnie, został przez swojego ojca, Odyna, odsunięty od władzy i zesłany na Ziemię. Na Ziemi nauczył się człowieczeństwa, zakochał się w Jane Foster i pomógł uratować nowych przyjaciół przed niebezpieczeństwem zesłanym przez jego zazdrosnego przyrodniego brata Lokiego. Odkupił tym samym swoje winy, dzięki czemu Odyn przywrócił go do łask. Powróciwszy do Asgardu jako bohater, ponownie zstąpił na Ziemię, żeby odnaleźć Lokiego, planującego przejąć władzę nad światem. Podczas poszukiwań dołącza do Avengers, z którymi walczy przeciwko Chitauri podczas bitwy o Nowy Jork. Po powrocie pomaga asgardzkim armiom zaprowadzić porządek w Dziewięciu Królestwach, walcząc przeciwko Mrocznym Elfom, zabijając ich przywódcę, Malekitha, czym położył kres zagrożeniu. Podczas konfliktu raz jeszcze spotyka Jane Foster, która staje się nosicielką Eteru i celem mrocznych elfów. Ostatecznie Eter zostaje z niej usunięty, a Mroczne Elfy pokonane, ale niestety w bitwie zginął jego przybrany brat Loki. Po tych wydarzeniach Thor odrzucił należne mu miejsce na tronie i opuścił Asgard, żeby zamieszkać na Ziemi z Jane. Podczas pobytu na Ziemi Thor pomógł Avengersom ponownie, tym razem próbując zlokalizować Berło Lokiego. Doprowadziło to również do walki z HYDRĄ. Po porażce HYDRY i dopadnięciu barona Wolfganga von Struckera, zespół musiał powstrzymać nowo utworzonego Ultrona, wynalazek stworzony przez Tony'ego Starka, który zagroził zniszczeniem całej ludzkości. Gdy Ultron został pokonany, Thor obiecał Avengersom, że wróci po czym poleciał do Asgardu, by zbadać wizje, które zobaczył, gdy został zmanipulowany przez Scarlet Witch. W swoich śledztwach Thor odkrył również, że Loki wciąż żyje i zajmował królewski tron udając Odyna podczas nieobecności Thora. Aby znaleźć ojca, by przywrócić pokój Asgardowi, Thor szukał pomocy u doktora Strange'a. Jednak było już za późno, by uratować Odyna przed śmiercią. Wkrótce potem Thor spotkał Helę, Boginię Śmierci i jego siostrę. Po pierwszym spotkaniu z Helą młot Thora Mjølnir został zniszczony i sam Thor został wygnany na Sakaar, gdzie został zmuszony do zawalczenia w bitwie z Hulkiem. Po spotkaniu i walce, Hulk i Thor sprzymierzyli się z Walkirią, aby uratować Asgard i uciec z Sakaar. Po walce z Helą i stracie oka, Thor następnie kazał Lokiemu doprowadzić do Ragnaröku i zniszczyć Asgard, zabijając Helę, samemu uciekając z pozostałymi Asgardianami. Oświadczając, że Asgard był ludem, a nie miejscem, Thor przyjął nową pozycję króla i postanowił przenieść Asgard na Ziemię. Tragedia nadal podążała za Thorem. Gdy byli w drodze na Ziemię, ich statek został zaatakowany przez Thanosa i Czarny Zakon, którzy poszukiwali Tesseractu, który Loki wziął ze skarbca Asgardu w ostatniej chwili. Thor był świadkiem, jak Thanos wziął kamień i zamordował Lokiego, potem został wyrzucony ze statku i pozostawiony na śmierć. Został znaleziony przez Strażników Galaktyki i połączył siły z Rocketem i Grootem, aby polecieć na Nidavellir. Z pomocą Eitriego, Thor wykuł Stormbreaker i pomógł narodowi Wakandy i Avengers w pokonaniu Czarnego Zakonu i konfrontacji z Thanosem. Jednak Thor nie dał rady zabić Thanosa swoją nową bronią, a Thanos pstryknął Rękawicą Nieskończoności i wymazał połowę populacji wszechświata, zanim uciekł. Po dołączeniu do Avengers kapitan Marvel, zespół udał się na Tytan, gdzie Thor i Avengers pokonali i przesłuchali Thanosa, odkrywając, że Tytan zniszczył kamienie, zapewniając, że odwrócenie jego działań jest teraz niemożliwe. Rozwścieczony Thor ściął głowę Thanosa za pomocą Stormbreakera i opuścił planetę. Po śmierci Thanosa Thor opuścił Avengersów i przeniósł się do Tønsberg w Norwegii, gdzie wraz z ocalałymi Asgardianami osiedlił się, zmieniając nazwę miasta na Nowy Asgard. Pięć lat później Hulk i Rocket udali się do Nowego Asgardu, aby przekonać teraz nieco w gorszej formie Thora, aby dołączył do zespołu po odkryciu, jak podróżować w czasie. Thor dołączył do Avengersów podczas ich cofnięcia się w Czasie i brał udział w Bitwie o Ziemię, gdzie ponownie walczył z Thanosem u boku Kapitana Ameryki i Iron Mana, który poświęcił swoje życie, aby wyeliminować Thanosa i jego armie. Po wzięciu udziału w pogrzebie Starka, Thor postanowił udać się ze Strażnikami Galaktyki, ogłaszając Walkirię królem Asgardu. Ciekawostki * W filmie Thor Chris Hemsworth do roli miał farbowane brwi przez co Thor nie wyglądał dobrze, w następnych filmach nie popełniono już tego błędu. * Thor jest obecnie jedynym dawnym lub obecnym członkiem Avengers, który nigdy nie pojawił się w filmie solowym członka Avengers. * Jako dziecko Thor lubił węże. * W komiksach Thor dwukrotnie stracił lewe oko, oba w przyszłości jako Król Asgardu; w Marvel Cinematic Universe stracił prawe oko po walce z Helą, ale zastąpił je protezą. * Oprócz Rocketa i Nebuli, jest jedynym członkiem Avengers i Strażników Galaktyki. * Thor jest trzecią postacią we wszechświecie Marvel Cinematic Universe, która rozumie Groota, pierwszą z nich jest Rocket, a drugą Star-Lord. Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Asgardczycy Kategoria:Strażnicy Galaktyki Kategoria:Rewanżersi Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Niebieskie oczy Kategoria:Blond włosy Kategoria:Wielojęzyczne postaci Kategoria:Postacie z filmów Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers: Koniec gry) Kategoria:Brązowe oczy Kategoria:Postacie (Thor 4) Kategoria:Postacie(Thor Love and Thunder) Kategoria:Postacie(Thor) Kategoria:Postacie(Avengers) Kategoria:Postacie(Thor Mroczny Świat) Kategoria:Postacie(Avengers Czas Ultrona) Kategoria:Postacie(Doktor Strange) Kategoria:Postacie(Thor:Ragnarok) Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers: Wojna bez granic) Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Członkowie Asgardzkiej Rodziny Królewskiej Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers Kategoria:Członkowie Rewanżersów Kategoria:Członkowie Strażników Galaktyki Kategoria:Cyborgi Kategoria:Postacie(Avengers:Koniec Gry)